Memoirs of Consort Slytherin -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Arudhatt. Inspirado en Lucky, Lucky Me de Lantana. Harry es traicionado y obligado a casarse con Voldemort. Mira como él deja su personaje Gryffindor y toma su papel Slytherin vengarse. ¿Será capaz de encontrar el amor y la familia que siempre quiso? UA de OOTP. Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. SLASH HP / LV, MPREG.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**N/T: Bien, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que, si bien puede tener sus detalles tiene una trama que hasta ahora me ha encantado. La traducción es literal por lo que no soy responsable de nada de lo que allí encuentren, ok? Si encuentran algún error no duden en avisarme!**

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La historia original aún está en progreso.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es el día de mi boda. Dentro de unas horas me convertiré en el Señor Consorte de Slytherin. Tan pronto como supe el significado de una familia he querido una familia propia. Siendo huérfano y odiado por mis parientes de sangre vivos, yo no había experimentado la alegría de tener una familia. Pero yo siempre he visto a otras familias con envidia, queriendo lo mismo para mí, una pareja para amar, unos niños para querer y proteger.

Yo quería el amor que había visto entre mis padres en algunas de las fotos que tengo de ellos y de lo que oí en las historias de mi padrino. Pero soy el 'Niño que vivió' y algunas veces me pregunto si he nacido bajo una estrella maldita. Ya que el día de mi boda es exactamente lo contrario de lo que yo quería que fuera.

Fui traicionado por mis amigos, mi mentor, mis profesores y gente que contaba como mi familia. Yo los amaba, les di todo y, a cambio, me drogaron y vincularon al asesino de mis padres, el recién incorporado Lord Voldemort Slytherin.

Todo comenzó al final de mi cuarto año, cuando Voldemort regresó; el ministerio se negó a creer, El Profeta me calumnió, Dumbledore se negó a tomar una posición oficial por lo que todo el mundo siguió al ministerio y me etiquetaron como un mentiroso en busca de atención.

El único rayo de felicidad en aquellos días sombríos era mi padrino, Sirius. Se negó a cualquier orden de misión a la que Dumbledore quería que fuera y se quedó cerca de mí. Se negó a dejarme ir a casa de los Dursley y, cuando Dumbledore se opuso señalando lo de las salas de sangre, Sirius señaló que Voldemort tiene mi sangre en sus venas.

Después del final del año escolar él me llevó a la casa Black en Londres. Odiaba su casa de infancia pero, prófugo y a la carrera, no tenía mucha opción en lugares seguros. Ese fue el mejor verano de mi vida, he aprendido mucho de mis padres, Sirius y el Mundo Mágico.

También he aprendido cerca de la profecía donde dice que solo yo puedo matar a Voldemort. Estaba aterrorizado, tenía 14 años pasando a 15 como un mago medio capacitado, poderoso sin duda, pero, en ningún lugar cerca del nivel de poder de Voldemort y sus cerca de 60 años de experiencia.

Sirius encontró una manera de negar la profecía. Él me adoptó por la sangre, por lo que entonces tendría un padre que no ha desafiado 3 veces y la profecía ya no se aplicaba a mí. También porque los Potter es una línea de magos de la luz y los Blacks son magos oscuros, era ahora capaz de dominar tanto magia luz como oscura.

Sirius me enseñó mucho de la magia y el duelo. Quisimos mantener en secreto la adopción de sangre ya que el Ministerio no dudaría en meterme en Azkaban cuando se supiera que estaba en contacto con Sirius Black, así que aprendí espejismos.

Al poco tiempo era ya hora de regresar a Hogwarts y comenzó un año de tormento. Umbridge pudo bien haber sido un mortífago con la cantidad de placer que ella tomó al atormentarme. Todo Hogwarts se complacía en llamarme nombres y los maestros ignoraban todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Este comportamiento fue el que me convenció de que había hecho lo correcto al negar la profecía. Estas personas no se preocupan por mí y ¿Yo debo dar mi vida por ellos? Lo único que me preocupaba era la reacción de Ron y Hermione cuando la verdad acerca de la profecía y la adopción de sangre saliera a la luz.

Las cosas llegaron a finales de año. Durante mi examen de Historia tuve una visión donde Sirius estaba siendo torturado en el Departamento de Misterios. Tontamente me encontré en una trampa de los Mortífagos. Querían la profecía, pero ya no había ninguna profecía con mi nombre en ella nunca más.

Pronto, la Orden llegó y se convirtió en una batalla abierta entre la Orden y los Mortífagos. Sirius pasó por el Velo durante un duelo con Bellatrix y corrí tras ella hacia el Atrio. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort llegó y terminamos en un duelo.

Después de mantenerlo a raya durante unos 10 minutos estaba agotado y dejé caer mis espejismos. Sin espejismos estaba en unos 5'11 en comparación con mi original 5'6, tenía el pelo pasando mis hombros y mi cara en una perfecta mezcla de James y las características de Sirius, todavía con mis ojos verdes pero ya sin necesitar las gafas.

Puede que haya impresionado a Voldemort con mi aspecto ya que dejó de atacar y se me quedó mirando con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Al mismo momento, Dumbledore y aurores arrivaron y Voldemort se fue, dejando a Belllatrix detrás.

Dumbledore me llevó a su oficina y me preguntó acerca de mi cambio de apariencia y yo le dije que no era de su incumbencia ya que todavía estaba enojado con él y en duelo por Sirius. Entonces fue cuando me habló de la profecía y me molestó. Me reí y le dije como Sirius y yo ya la habíamos negado.

En retrospectiva creo que fue mi mayor error. El viejo loco ya había hecho planes para su arma profética y sin profecía ahora era inútil para él. Al final de término me despacharon a la Madriguera. Pasé los días previos a mi cumpleaños en una bruma deprimido.

Voldemort, ahora que ya todo el mundo sabía de él, comenzó a atacar en serio el Mundo Mágico. La verdad sobre la profecía se había publicado en El Profeta y la gente del Mundo Mágico, siendo las ovejas que eran, se escondían en lugar de luchar. Incluso los aurores y la Orden no ofrecían ninguna resistencia a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Inútiles magos y brujas de Inglaterra escondiéndose detrás de un chico de 16 años.

En mi cumpleaños, fui despertado por mis dos mejores amigos con deseos de cumpleaños. En el desayuno, todos los Weasleys, Dumbledore, Snape y Moody estaban esperándome. No pensé nada de ello y disfruté mi desayuno. Me desperté en la noche sin recordar nada de mi día y un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando se me informó que ya que me había negado a cumplir con mi deber con el Mundo Mágico habían encontrado otra manera para mí. Drogaron mi comida en el desayuno y me obligaron a firmar un compromiso con Voldemort.

Era una parte del Tratado de Paz que ellos habían firmado con Voldemort. Voldemort exigió el Mundo Mágico, el título de Lord Slytherin y a mí. A cambio, él no iba a matar a los hijos de muggles e iría tranquilo con los muggles.

Fui informado por mis dos mejores amigos que si yo no hubiera sido un cobardo no habrían necesitado hacer esto y que me lo había traído sobre mí mismo. Ron incluso llegó a decir que mi único uso ahora sería ser la puta del asesino de mis padres.

Me negué a quedarme en la Madriguera después de eso. Ya que al día siguiente me casaría en Hogwarts, Dumbledore me llevó allí. Leí el contrato esa noche. Parecía un estándar e incluso generoso contrato. Mantendría el control total sobre las fincas y bóvedas Potter y Black.

Como el Consorte de Slytherin iba a tener una asignación mensual generosa. Incluso podía usar la bóveda principal de Slytherin con el permiso de mi esposo. Mi familia obtendría 300.000 galeones como dote de a la novia- A cambio, tengo que dar n heredero varón para la línea Slytherin. Si quiero herederos para las familias Potter y Black tengo que producir dos hijos más ya que las tres familias eran patriarcales.

Tengo que ser fiel a mi marido como él lo será para mí. Me senté y pensé mucho en la noche. No podría conseguir el compañero que quería, pero yo todavía iba a conseguir una familia e iba a tener hijos. Sirius quería que yo fuera feliz y yo quiero vivir para vengarme de mis traidores. Con estos pensamientos me quedé dormido.

Hoy por la mañana me despertó Dobby, quería vincularse conmigo, no la familia Slytherin sino yo. Es hora de que me libere de mi parte Griffindor y piense como un Slytherin. Dobby sería una gran ayuda y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida y conseguir mi venganza.

Así que acepté a Dobby y empiezo a planear en cómo quiero comenzar mi vida como Consorte de Slytherin. Puedo ir pateando y gritando, o puedo aceptar mi destino y comenzar con mi plan. Prefiero mantener mi dignidad y necesidad de un plan. Como Consorte del Supremo del Mundo Mágico podría tener un gran poder a mi dispocisión si juego bien mis cartas.

Así que, para que mi plan funcione tengo que seducir a mi pronto a ser señor esposo. Esto no va a ser fácil, solo soy un chico de 16 años. No tengo idea de como seducir a alguien con tanta experiencia como Voldemort está obligado a tener. Esa era otra cosa, no puedo seguir llamando a mi marido, Voldemort. Voldemort es el asesino de mis padres, mi marido es mi marido, no Voldemort. De todas formas, tal vez algo de la audacia Griffindor con la astucia Slytherin estaba a la orden.

Con estos pensamientos en mi mente, escribí una nota a mi pronto a ser marido.

_Señor Slytherin,_  
_Quisiera verte una vez más antes de nuestra unión y pedir algunas preguntas. Si me hiciera el honor de encontrarme en mis habitaciones en una hora le estaré eternamente agradecido._

_Tuyo,_  
_Harry James Potter._

Deliberadamente firmé como '_Tuyo_' porque sabía lo posesivo que mi pronto a ser marido era. Envié la nota con Dobby y me fui a duchar para estar listo. Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando la vieja focha llegó.

—Ah Harry, cómo me alegro de verte, he traído tus trajes de bodas, te verás impresionante en los colores de Griffindor mi muchacho —dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes en su manera habitual. Yo estaba furioso con el bastardo. Llamé a Dobby y le pedí que cambiara mis túnicas a los colores Slytherin.

—Oh, pero esos colores Slytherin se verán horribles con mi túnica —Dumbledore interrumpió. Ahora estaba realmente enojado con él.

—Uno, yo no soy tu muchacho. Dos, qué tienen que ver mis ropas de bodas con usted —gruñí.

—Pues porque yo estoy caminando contigo por el pasillo —Dumbledore dijo brillante. Vi rojo y habría asesinado al hijo de puta, pero he oído llamar a mi puerta. Dejé a mi pronto a ser marido entrar.

—Tom hijo mío ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Dumbledore antes de que pudiera decir nada. Vi a mi pronto a ser marido ir a un hervidero. Supongo que Dumbledore tiene una especial habilidad para enojar a la gente.

—Director, quiero hablar con mi pronto a ser marido en privado, puedes irte ahora —ladró mi pronto a ser marido. Dumbledore me miró, y yo hice un excelente trabajo en estudiar la pared detrás de mí.

—Harry, mi niño, llámame cuando me necesites —Dumbledore dijo antes de irse.

Estudié a mi pronto a ser marido, me estaba molestando llamarlo así, necesitaba un nombre para él. Su rostro seguía siendo como el de una serpiente, sin nariz, sin labios rojos y ojos rasgados. Pero su cuerpo por lo demás parecía completamente humano e incuso tenía cabello. Él me miraba de nuevo con esa extraña mirada que le había visto en el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte? —le pregunté. Me miró con una expresión de confusión—. Quiero decir, no puedo llamarte Voldemort, siempre lo voy a asociar con el asesino de mis padres y no mi marido —elaboré. Él me miró con sorpresa.

—Puedes llamarme Marvolo —respondió él después de unos momentos.

—De acuerdo Marvolo, por favor, toma asiento ¿has desayunado ya? —le pregunté y, cuando respondió que no, le pedí a Dobby para traernos a ambos el desayuno. Después de unos minutos de comer en silencio le pregunté—. Marvolo, el contrato menciona la dote pagada a mi familia, ¿a quién está pagando la dote de la novia?

—A los Weasley, los consideras tu familia ¿no? —preguntó. Yo ardía. No quería a esos traidores consiguiendo nada.

—No, ya no ¿podría usted pagar ese dinero a Remus? Él es lo último de familia que me queda, también quiero que sea Remus quien e acompañe por el pasillo, no Dumbledore —escupí el nombre de Dumbledore con tanto veneno que Marvolo se sorprendió.

—Por supuesto, voy a arreglarlo ¿qué pasó con los Weasley y Dumbledore? —preguntó.

—Ellos me traicionaron —respondí bajo porque no quería dar más detalles. Se fue poco después de eso, después de darme otra de esas miradas.

Dobby trajo mis nuevas ropas y Remus llegó después. Nadie le había dicho nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la Madriguera. Se disculpó conmigo una vez más y se comprometió a estar a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara. Yo estaba feliz. Las cosas estaban e¿mejorando. Tengo lo último de mi familia conmigo y en menos de una hora tendré un marido, voy a tener una familia y una nueva vida como Consorte de Slytherin.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado este primer cap.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia tendrá SLASH (es decir relación sexual hombre/hombre), MPREG, algunas torturas y escenas de violencia. **

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La historia original aún está en progreso. Actualmente va en 11 capítulos y yo subiré uno por semana para darle tiempo a la autora a que haga más y ponerme al día con tiempo. Hoy me adelanté un día por festejo personal ¡Mi 9°aniversario de bodas! xD Todo un logro jejeje...  
¡Plis cmenten a ver que les parece!  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

**.**

Remus y yo caminamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el recinto donde se celebraría la ceremonia de la boda. Estoy usando pesadas ropas de color verde con bordados de plata, el verde resalta el color de mis ojos digo yo. Dobby me ha trenzado el pelo en una trenza de lado con pequeñas esmeraldas clavadas. en ella.

Luzco mejor que nunca en mi vida. Por otra parte, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir para seducir a Marvolo. He compartido mi plan con Remus y él ha prometido darme unos libros que podrían ayudar. Narcisa Malfoy nos recibió justo fuera de mi habitación.

—Sr. Potter, he sido designada por el Señor Slytherin para proporcionarle toda la información que necesite sobre la ceremonia y actuaré como su mentor durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio —me informó ella lacónicamente.

Tuve que controlar mi ira ante sus palabras y actitudes ¿Porqué me toma Marvolo? No soy un niño que necesite un mentor. Puedo tener tan solo 16 sí, pero dejé de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo. Pero, voy a controlar mis emociones y no voy a hacer una rabieta. Parece que tendré que ganar el respeto de los subordinados de mi marido de la manera difícil.

Asentí con la cabeza educadamente a ella y empecé a caminar del brazo de Remus. La Sra. Malfoy cayó en el paso tras nosotros y comenzó a hablarme de la ceremonia de boda.

Todo Hogwarts ha sido decorado tal y como el Mundo Mágico celebraba el fin de la guerra. Gracias a Merlín que solo algunas selectas personas han sido invitadas a la boda. Solo el círculo íntimo de Marvolo y miembros importantes de la Orden estarían en la boda.

Se me ha informado que un baile se estará llevando a cabo en el Ministerio para celebrar nuestra boda mañana por la noche. Por lo menos yo no tengo que lidiar con el circo mediático hoy de todos los días.

Tan pronto como llegué a la vista de los jardines de Hogwarts me quedé sin palabras. En un día normal estos jardines eran preciosos. Pero, hoy en día se veían como algo salido de mis sueños. Hogwarts es el único lugar al que siempre he considerado mi casa así que estoy feliz de casarme aquí.

Todos los árboles se ven de un verde exuberante y todas las flores en plena floración. En la entrada del pasillo una puerta se ha decorado con distintos tipos de lirios. Estoy feliz de tener un recuerdo de mi madre en el día de hoy.

La Sra. Malfoy nos dio algunas indicaciones de última hora y se movió a un lado del pasillo. Dumbledore no parecía feliz de ver a Remus aquí. Bueno, no me importa más lo que piense el hijo de puta. La música comienza y Remus y yo avanzamos. Marvolo lleva túnicas de plata con los bordes verdes.

Él está en 6'4 de altura, de hombros anchos y cuerpo muy en forma. Se vería guapo si no fuera por su rostro. Él está de nuevo mirándome con los ojos de serpiente. Me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso ya que no puedo identificar las emociones que veo en sus ojos. Su cara, como siempre, es una máscara de piedra que no muestra ni un atisbo de emoción. Pero él no apartó los ojos de mí, así que voy a contar todos mis preparativos como un éxito.

Pronto alcanzamos el altar y Remus me dejó en las manos de Mrvolo con un beso en la frente. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y me muevo para hacer frente al Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Esta boda y el baile de mañana del Ministerio son algunos de los últimos eventos que Fudge llevará a cabo como Ministro antes de que Lucius Malfoy tome el puesto en pocos días. Buena liberación de la mala basura digo yo.

—Señoras y Señores, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles... —comenzó Fudg. Yo me desconecté la mayor parte del discurso pomposo que siguió perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

No hay vuelta atrás en este camino ahora. Me estoy uniendo a la persona más cruel que he conocido. Si alguna vez se entera de lo que estoy planeando con seguridad mi vida terminará. Puedo ser el Consorte de Slytherin, pero no tengo poder por míu mismo tal y copmo me dejó en claro la actitud de la señora Malfoy.

Por otra parte, soy un sobreviviente, voy a encontrar una manera de sebrevivir en esta dura nueva vida. Me sorprendo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Fudge tartamudear el nombre de Marvolo.

—Usted, V-V-Voldemort Marvolo ¿toma a Harry James como tu esposo unido para amar y honrar, proteger y cuidar para toda la eternidad?

—Lo hago.

—Usted Harry James ¿toma a V-Voldemort Marvolo como su marido unido para amar y honrar, proteger y cuidar para toda la eternidad?

—Lo hago.

—Entonces los uno por toda la eternidad. Pro aeterno vinculo.

Tan pronto como el hechizo se hizo, tanto Marvolo como yo fuimos encerramos en una cegadora luz blanca. Cierro los ojos, siento que mi núcleo mágico está siendo estirado e invadido al mismo tiempo. No es una sensación agradable y siento mi cabeza dividirse en dos en mi cicatriz. Me doblo aún más a causa del dolor y Marvolo parece estar en una situación similar a mi lado.

Se siente como una eternidad antes de que el dolor se detenga y me siento más ligero de alguna manera. También puedo sentir la presencia de Marvolo en la parte de atrás de mi mente y el anillo de bodas en mi dedo. Me toco la cicatriz y abro los ojos en estado de shock cuando la siento desaparecida ¿Qué diablos pasó hace un momento? Me dirijo a Marvolo para hacerle la misma pregunta y me congelo en otro shock.

Barba de Merlín, el hombre era guapo, ha recuperado su rostro humano y qué rostro es. Incluso sus ojos han cambiado de color rojo a color whisky. Va a ser muy difícil seducirlo sin perderme en el proceso.

—Les presento a Lord y Consorte Slytherin —la voz de Fudge dice sacándome de mi shock.

Marvolo me toma del brazo y me conduce a diferentes personas. Mortífagos felicitan a Marvolo y apenas me dan un guiño como reconocimiento. Miembros de la Orden y los Weasley parecen encantados y me felicitan efusivamente.

Hermione y Ginny se comen con los ojos a Marvolo como si él fuera el regalo de Merlín del reino mágico, y Ron me mira con envidia. Quiero matar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Marvolo me lleva a la mesa y me siento a su izquierda.

La Sra. Malfoy toma asiento a mi otro lado y Lucius Malfoy al otro lado de Marvolo. Pronto todos los invitados están sentados y Marvolo comienza la fiesta. La comida es buena, pero apenas pruebo nada.

—No creí que una sangre sucia como usted sabría la etiqueta adecuada para comer —dijo la Sra. Malfoy en un susurro a mi lado. Tengo que averiguar porqué está siendo tan hostil conmigo.

—Para su información Sra. Malfoy, yo no soy un sangre sucia, tengo dos padres sangre pura y uno muggle —le informé con sequedad—. Y sí, mi papá me enseñó todo acerca de las costumbres de los sangre pura.

—Eso no le hace un sangre pura, usted todavía tiene sangre sucia en sus venas —Ella realmente está poniéndome de los pelos ahora.

—Desde ese punto señora Malfoy, el Lord tiene más sangre sucia en sus venas que yo —ella palideció al oír mis palabras—. De todas formas, yo más bien prefiero ser un sangre sucia que un niño sangre pura mimado sin potencial como su hijo.

Ella se ve como si quisiera tomar mi cabeza. Y Marvolo ha nombrado a esta mujer como mi mentor ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si Sirius no me hubiera enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber estaría irremediablemente perdido en este mar de tiburones sangre pura como ella.

Pronto la fiesta ha terminado y es hora de partir hacia mi nuevo hogar. Digo mi adiós a Remus y prometo escribirle pronto ignorando a todos los demás. Dejé el único hogar que he conocido atrás en un coche tirado por un abraxan con solo mi marido por compañía. Él mayormente me ignora y yo estoy demasiado perdido como para preocuparme por su comportamiento.

La actitud de la señora Malfoy me deja en claro que ella tiene algo personal contra mí. Puede ser debido a mis problemas con su hijo y esposo, pero no lo creo. Tiene que haber algo más que eso, pero por mi vida misma que no puedo entender el qué.

Y luego está mi marido. Él ha querido matarme desde que era apenas un bebé ¿Porqué el cambio repentino de querer matarme a querer casarse conmigo? No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que él se enamoró de mí o algo igualmente ridículo ya que yo no me hubiera casado por pura lujuria tampoco. No puede ser tampoco una buena publicidad ya que la mayoría de la Bretaña Mágica me ha odiado desde que la noticia acerca de la profecía salió, ovejas volubles que son.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? Pronto nos apeamos frente a la Mansión Riddle. La mansión ha sido renovada y ampliada y ya no se ve como una casa solariega muggle. La señora Malfoy nos espera en las puertas, junto con un elfo doméstico.

—Narcisa muéstrele los alrededores —ordena Marvolo y se va sin decir otra palabra. La señora Malfoy me da una mirada desdeñosa y se va por el pasillo. Me he quedado solo en el hall de entrada con ninguna pista acerca de donde ir. ¡Qué bienvenida a casa! -pienso amargamente.

—Yo soy Mimsy, la cabeza de los elfos domésticos y le doy la bienvenida a Slytherin Manor, le mostraré los alrededores al amo Harry si lo desea —el elfo de la casa dice inclinándose profundamente.

Me encantan los elfos domésticos, prefiero su compañía que la de brujas y magos cualquier día. Inclino la cabeza en acuerdo y Mimsy comienza a llevarme por toda la mansión. Es una gran mansión de cuatro plantas y muchas habitaciones. Hay un montón de habitaciones, dos o tres laboratorios de pociones, un gran salón de baile, un comedor formal y otros dos informales más pequeños.

Yo tengo mi propio salón donde puedo entretener a mis invitados. Está decorado en tonos de verde claro. Mi suite es un amplio dormitorio con baño, sala de estar y estudio. Todas las habitaciones están decoradas en tonos azules, beige y gris claro. Se ve hermosa y pacífica. Mimsy me informa de que mi suite se conecta a la suite del Maestro a través de una puerta. Mi equipaje ya está en mi dormitorio y le pido a Dobby para descomprimirlo antes de seguir a Mimsy a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca es enorme, casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts. Tengo que pensar en mi educación. No tengo mis resultados OWL todavía pero estoy seguro de que lo hice bastante bien. No creo que Marvolo me permita ir a Hogwarts para el próximo año por lo que tendré que hacer mi propio estudio para poder tener mis EXTASIS.

Tal vez le pueda pedir a Remus para ser mi tutor. Me prometo a mí mismo comenzar mis estudios tan pronto como sea posible y sigo a Mimsy a los jardines. Los jardines son preciosos, me veo pasando mucho tiempo en ellos. Jardinería era una de las tareas que estaba dispuesto a hacer en las plantas y flores de lo de los Dursley, siempre la he amado.

Me siento bajo un roble y le pido a Mimsy que me traiga el almuerzo allí. Después del almuerzo, regreso a la biblioteca y tomo un libro de conceptos básicos en pociones. Nunca he puesto mucho esfuerzo en el aprendizaje de pociones puesto que he odiado a Snape desde el primer día. Pero ya no estoy dispuesto a dejar que el hombre impida a mi educación ir más allá.

Pasé un par de horas estudiando, estaba oscureciendo fuera cuando la señora Malfoy me encontró.

—Cámbiate y baja a cenar en media hora —ordenó y se fue.

Tengo que hacer algo acerca de esta mujer, no sé cuanto tiempo más voy a ser capaz de mantener mi temperamento. Fui a mi habitación y me cambié a una de las túnicas que Sirius había ordenado para mí. Era en colores púrpuras y plata ligera, los colores de la casa Black. Llamé a Mimsy para que me muestre el comedor.

La señora Malfoy estaba ya allí y ella parecía aún más enojada al verme en los colores de la casa Black. Podría ser que ella estuviera enojada porque las fincas black hayan pasado a mí y no a su hijo. Pero los Malfoy son ricos por su cuenta, y no necesitan el dinero Black. Pronto Marvolo llegó y comimos en silencio.

—Narcisa, está exenta para el día. Ven mañana por la mañana a las 9 para llevar a Harry de compras —ordena Marvolo tan pronto como la cena hubo terminado—. Mimsy, llévalo a su habitación y prepáralo para mi llegada —Marvolo se va.

Mimsy me llevó a mi cuarto y me bañó con agua perfumada de lemongrass, luego me organizó desnudo en la cama y se marchó. No sirve de nada luchar contra lo inevitable y mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo. De hecho, estoy aterrorizado, la única experiencia sexual que tengo es un descuidado beso con Cho. No hay mucho que contar. Pero yo estuve transitando en Griffindor por cinco años y voy a enfrentar lo que venga con buena cara.

* * *

**Bien, continuamos... espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado!**

*** ValeryVampire * shineevero * setsuna-GW * AndieC.P * * Lunatica Dark * lisicarmela *  
***** narusempai * Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura * Gabriela Cruz * susigabi * Wanda-Marie840 ***

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia tendrá SLASH (es decir relación sexual hombre/hombre), MPREG, algunas torturas y escenas de violencia. **

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: La historia original aún está en progreso. Actualmente va en 11 capítulos y yo subiré uno por semana para darle tiempo a la autora a que haga más y ponerme al día con tiempo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA PARA EL CAP: Tortura leve y Lemmon gráfico entre hombres.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

_CURSIVA (pársel)_

_: _(cuando vean los : es porque el diálogo continúa a pesar de haber comenzado otro párrafo. Espero no sea confuso pero fue la única forma q se me ocurrió)

.

**LEMMON**

No tengo que esperar mucho tiempo, pronto Marvolo llega por la puerta que conecta a mi dormitorio seguido de Mimsy y otra botella de los elfos domésticos en un cubo de hielo, vasos y un pequeño plato de apetitosos futuros bocadillos. Marvolo está en la puerta y me mira.

No me atrevo a moverme. Su cara es demasiado difícil de leer, incluso con rasgos humanos no muestra emociones en su cara. Sus ojos están vagando por mi cuerpo como si quisiera memorizar cada línea y curva. Me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo cuando sin una palabra comenzó a despojarse. Internamente estoy entrando en pánico ahora, no sé qué esperar. Su polla es enorme y seguramente me destrozará.

En el pánico, me pierdo el hechizo que él lanza sobre mí y de pronto estoy repentinamente volcado y mis manos están obligadas a la cabecera con cadenas. No voy a mostrar el miedo en mi cara. No voy a llorar. Repito estas líneas en mi mente como un mantra. A mi lado la cama se hunde mientras se sentaba.

—Tengo que castigarte por todos estos años de vagar como una sombra, lo sabes ¿verdad, Harry? —Marvolo dice mientras arrastra un dedo por mi columna vertebral, costillas, caderas. Me estremezco—. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, sería una vergüenza dañarlo demasiado —murmura. Hey, si el uso de mi cuerpo me saca de cualquier castigo que haya cocinado ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?—. Pero usted aún necesita ser castigado Harry, para darle una buena idea de lo que podría suceder si va en mi contra una vez más y siempre recuerde que estoy siendo demasiado misericordioso contigo —con ese discurso, la que se supone sea la mejor noche de mi vida comienza.

El me da nalgadas en el trasero con su mano por algún tiempo, hasta que mi espalda, desde los hombros hasta las rodillas son de brillante color rojo. Cuando se cansa de esto, empieza con lo que parece una raqueta de tenis de mesa. Pronto toda mi espalda está ardiendo y mis sollozos silenciosos se convierten en gemidos y finalmente en gritos. Solo cuando grito en voz alta y ruego que se detenga, él para. Sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

—Hm hay sangre, no hay huesos rotos, no hay daño permanente en tu cuerpo. Espero hayas aprendido la lección y no tenga que enseñarte lo mismo. Ah, y estoy contento con su alta tolerancia al dolor —las manos desaparecen de mi espalda y tiran de mis piernas con una almohada arrojada de pronto debajo de mis caderas que se retorcían desesperadamente—. Ahora Harry deberás aprender a confiar en mí, el castigo se hizo y ya terminó, lo que haré ahora será con la intención de darte placer, pero al ser virgen puedo hacerte algún daño —de alguna manera eso no me tranquilizó en absoluto.

Supongo que él cumplió su promesa, su hechizo lubricante fue muy eficaz, su estiramiento suave y sin prisas. Pero su gran erección es demasiado grande para mí y las lágrimas caen y yo afortunadamente me pierdo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve fuera, pero cuando desperté, nada había cambiado. Mi espalda seguía ardiendo y mi culo aún se sentía como si tuviera empalado a un centauro. Empieza meciéndose suavemente en mí. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos, su mano acaricia mi cara limpiando las lágrimas pero ellas solo siguen fluyendo, yo nunca supe que los ojos humanos pudieran tener tanta agua.

Me siento como que estoy llorando por todas las injusticias cometidas en toda mi vida. Finalmente Marvolo renuncia a secar mi cara como una causa perdida y comienza a acariciar mi pene flácido.

Al principio su trabajo tiene poco efecto ya que las actividades en mi culo eran simplemente demasiado negativas para tener alguna influencia positiva. Sin embargo, él siguió, su suave balanceo se convirtió en una firme cabalgata profunda, él comenzó a golpear duro un lugar muy dentro de mí que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Emitiendo destellos de puro calor y placer yo no pude dejar de reaccionar a ello. Y reaccionar es lo que hice, con suaves gemidos y quejidos y una erección furiosa, luego fui empujándome a mí mismo de nuevo en su polla.

El dolor no ha desaparecido, simplemente está forzado al fondo por el feroz placer que inundaba mi cuerpo cada vez que su polla golpeaba aquel lugar profundo dentro de mí. El ritmo constante que hubo mantenido hasta ahora se elevó a un nivel superior y él ya no es silencioso más tampoco.

_—Oh Harry esstá muuy apretado_ —susurra en pársel.

_—Marvolo... por favor... rápido_ —respondo yo también en silbidos rotos. Después de escucharme silbar él se queda un momento.

_—Mi pequeña sserpiente, ussted sserá mi muerte_ —responde con una voz tierna comenzando a golpear en serio en mí, tirando de mi polla de irregular forma salvaje. Su pérdida de control me vuelve completamente salvaje.

Yo silbo gritando mi orgasmo destrozándome salvajemente y gritando él lo hace también, y nunca he oído silbar mi nombre entre dientes con tales sentimientos tiernos.

**FIN LEMMON**

Grité cuando se dejó caer sobre mi espalda todavía tierna. Él sale de mí inmediatamente y se quedó jadeando a mi lado durante unos minutos, antes de mover las manos alrededor de la cama hasta encontrar su varita. Quita las cadenas de mis muñecas, sana mis ahora doloridas muñecas, luego mi espalda y me limpia.

Solo entonces se da cuenta de la sangre corriendo por mis piernas y entra completamente en pánico. El señor Oscuro en pánico es un espectáculo muy divertido y realmente me pongo a reír. Él me mira y, cuando se le pasa un poco el efecto empieza su mal humor. Yo controlo mi risa y llamo a Dobby.

—Dobby, por favor trae a Madame Pomfrey aquí —Dobby se va y rápidamente Marvolo se viste en una bata de noche y a mí me cubre con una sábana. Madame Pomfrey llegó en poco minutos.

—Bueno, ¿qué has hecho esta vez Harry? ¿no puedes mantenerte fuera de problemas? —inmediatamente me regaña.

—Yo no hice nada esta vez Madame Pomfrey, es completamente su culpa —digo apuntando a Marvolo. Marvolo se ve sorprendido cuando Madame Pomfrey se le queda viendo.

—Bueno, vamos a ver lo que está mal con usted —Madame Pomfrey quita la sábana y comienza a examinar allí. Como ella me ha estado atendiendo desde hacía años, me siento cómodo en su presencia, pero Marvolo se ve muy incómodo. Madame Pomfrey murmura un hechizo y todo el dolor en mi espalda desaparece—. Parece que es demasiado grande para Harry —se dirige Madame Pomfrey a Marvolo—. Les dejaré una muestra de lubricante especialmente mezclado con un relajante muscular, tenga especial cuidado en su preparación, utilice al menos cuatro dedos y recomiendo el uso de fisting —dice Madame Pomfrey con cara seria dando a Marvolo un vial quien estaba horriblemente sonrojado. Nunca esperé ver al señor Oscuro ruborizado.

—Madame Pomfrey, si bien el vial es muy bienvenido, parece pequeño, y estamos recién casados... —tartamudeo terminando por sonrojarme furiosamente mientras Marvolo está mirándome como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Bueno, solo he probado recientemente los placeres del sexo, y lo disfruté mucho aún con el dolor, ahora estoy imaginando el placer que voy a recibir sin ningún dolor en él. Así que por supuesto que quiero hacerlo de nuevo y un montón de veces, y si Marvolo no recibe la pista pronto, puedo simplemente saltar sobre él.

Madame Pomfrey ríe.

—Por supuesto Harry, esto es solo una muestra, y les haré una prescripción y receta para que pueda pedirlo a la bótica o hacerlo por su cuenta. Y no duden en llamarme cuando lo necesiten —.Después de conseguir mi promesa de que le llamaría cada vez que la necesitara Madame Pomfrey se fue.

Incómodo silencio llena la habitación, me levanto y tomo un traje de noche para ponerme.

—Se siente un poco de hambre después de todo ese ejercicio ¿no? —pregunto a Marvolo haciendo alusión a la mesa con comida y champagne.

Puso el vial de lubricante en la mesa de al lado y lleva la comida a la cama. Llena dos copas de champagne y me da una. Nos sentamos en la cama frente a frente, comiendo deliciosos bocadillos y bebiendo champagne. Le dejé a él para romper el silencio esta vez.

—Entonces ¿porqué romper la profecía? —pregunta de repente mirándome con fijeza.

—Porque yo no quería pelear contigo —respondí con honestidad.

—¿Por qué? —me mira desconcertado.

—Porque yo no quiero morir —digo sin expresión.

—Así que no crees que puedas ganar contra mí, incluso con Dumbledore como tu mentor —afirma con aspecto engreído.

—Bueno, seamos sinceros, no soy más que un niño medio entrenado contra un poderoso Señor Oscuro con décadas de experiencia como eres, no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Y porqué debería morir por las ovejas volubles que son todos los magos británicos. Me aman en un momento y me aborrecen al siguiente. Y lo del mentor ¿Mentor? Dumbledore nunca me enseñó nada. A veces pienso que él quería que muriera en tus manos —lloro agitadamente.

Marvolo parecía aturdido por un momento.

—Bueno, yo sé que es un hecho que él quería que murieras por mi mano —lo miré completamente aturdido— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó durante la ceremonia —asentí con la cabeza, todavía demasiado estupefacto para responder verbalmente—. Bueno, tenías un pedazo de mi alma en tu cicatriz, mientras estuvieras vivo, yo no podía ser asesinado. Así que sí, ahora sé que Dumbledore planeaba matarte a ti muriendo por mi mano.

Yo estaba más allá de enfadado, era el hombre al que yo había amado como a un abuelo por cinco años y él me ha estado preparando como a un cerdo para el matadero.

Ahora sé porqué me dejó ser abusado por los Dursley, era para hacer mi autoestima tan baja que voluntariamente caminara hacia mi muerte. Si no hubiera sido por Sirius pude haberlo hecho también.

Ahora creo que los Weasley han estado en eso también , ¿porqué más iban a usar la entrada muggle a la plataforma 9¾?, ¿porqué Ron estaba siempre allí para distraerme de estudiar?

Tengo que calmarme antes de que vuele esta habitación, voy a vengarme, pero voy a esperar. Después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente hasta que me siento calmarme de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió en la ceremonia de unión? —le pido a Marvolo para distraerme.

—Bueno, tengo que explicar algunas cosas antes de que entiendas lo que pasó. Cuando tenía dieciséis años llevé a cabo un ritual para romper una parte de mi alma y la guardé en mi diario. Se llama horrocrux, mientras existiera un pedazo de alma, la persona no puede morir.

: Con los años he realizado ese ritual unas cuantas veces más. Pero con cada parte de mi alma he perdido parte de mi cordura y humanidad. Para el momento en el que ataque a tu familia, yo estaba completamente loco. Creo que en ese momento mi alma era ya tan inestable que un pedazo se desgarró y se pegó a ti cuando la maldición asesina rebotó.

: Cuando tú destruiste mi diario en tu segundo año, esa parte de mi alma regresó a mí, junto con algo de cordura. Así es como tuve oportunidad de crear un nuevo ritual para mi resurrección. Después de estabilizar mi nuevo cuerpo, realicé otro ritual para reabsorber todos los pedazos de mi alma.

: Para mi sorpresa me faltaba un trozo de alma. De ahí la cara de serpiente. He buscado todas las piezas de mis horrocruxes y uno lo encontré desaparecido de su lugar seguro. Pensé que había sido destruido antes de que perdiera mi cuerpo. Durante la unión, mi último trozo de alma volvió a mí y recuperé mi rostro humano.

Oh! No sé qué decir. Rasgar tu alma en pedazos, suena como demasiado loco. No es de extrañar que Voldemort estuviera completamente chiflado. También me da un poco de esperanza, ahora que Marvolo está cuerdo, tal vez los dos podamos trabajar en nuestro matrimonio, puede que no sea un completo desastre como me temía antes.

Marvolo carraspeó incómodo y preguntó;

—¿Qué necesitas de mí como un regalo por tu virginidad?

Lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté estúpidamente.

—Bueno, es un encargo para un sangre pura el dar algún regalo a su esposa a cambio del regalo de su virginidad —explicó.

—Oh —él me ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir algunos de mis planes. No puedo pedir algo demasiado controversial o extravagante. Tampoco quiero verme demasiado codiciado a sus ojos y soltar cualquier posible relación que pudiera tener para mí y tampoco quiero estar en deuda con él. Entonces, ¿qué puede ser? ¿qué podría dar fácilmente y no incurrir en ninguna deuda a mi nombre?

—¿Puedo tener a Remus como mi tutor? Quiero sentarme para mis EXTASIS en dos años —le pregunté después de pensar durante unos minutos. Esto funcionaba perfectamente ya que iba a poder pasar tiempo con Remus y también podría continuar con mis estudios.

—Por supuesto, no necesitas preguntar, es su educación después de todo. Pero eso no se siente como un intercambio justo en absoluto —dice mirándome fijamente.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora —yo le respondí sonriendo encantadoramente. Esto está funcionando mejor de lo esperado ¿quién hubiera pensado que llegar a ser un Slytherin sería tan divertido?

—Bueno, eso está bien entonces. Te veré en la mañana —cuando fue a ponerse de pie pensé 'qué demonios, porqué no'. Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Solo un roce de mi boca contra la suya, sus labios son tan suaves como se ven.

Quiero besarlo una y otra vez, me abstengo por ahora y susurro un 'Buenas noches' contra sus labios. Me mira fijamente durante un minuto antes de dar sus buenas noches y marcharse a su habitación. Mi primer día como Consorte de Slytherin, ciertamente puedo aprender a vivirla. Con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

* * *

**Bien, continuamos... espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado!**

*** ValeryVampire * shineevero * setsuna-GW * Alba marina * lisicarmela * lobalunallena * **  
*** Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura * Gabriela Cruz * Wanda-Marie840 * Fanny Cullen cros * **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Todas en capítulos anteriores****.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

_CURSIVA (pársel)_

_: _(cuando vean los : es porque el diálogo continúa a pesar de haber comenzado otro párrafo. Espero no sea confuso pero fue la única forma q se me ocurrió)

.

Dobby me despertó a las siete de la mañana. Entonces recordé que hoy debía de ir de compras con la maldita Narcisa Malfoy. No quiero levantarme, pero necesito ropas para el baile del ministerio. Coo es la costumbre, tengo que usar los colores de las casa en que nací. Tengo que representar tanto a la casa Potter como a la casa Black; un violeta claro y plata para los Black y rojo y oro para los Potter.

Vamos a acabar de una vez y tal vez pueda preguntar a la maldita mujer sobre su actitud hacia mí. Termino mis abluciones matinales y pido a Mimsy que me conduzca al comedor. Todavía no he memorizado el camino de mi habitación al comedor.

Marvolo ya se encuentra presente allí. Lo beso suavemente en la mejilla y le deseo una buena mañana. Él responde en voz baja y nos instalamos a desayunar. Necesito un plan para acercarme a Marvolo si he de tener algún poder como su consorte. No sé mucho acerca de mi marido, solo lo que Dumbledore y sus lacayos usan para hacerlo enojar y voy a tomar aquello como un grano de sal.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día? —le pregunto.

—Me estaré reuniendo con algunos miembros del Wizengamot para revisar las leyes actuales. Tan pronto como Lucius se convierta en el Ministro de Magia voy a derogar un montón de viejas leyes y promulgar algunas nuevas —respondió él con un entusiasmo que no había escuchado en su voz antes.

—¿Podrías por favor, darme algunos ejemplos de los cambios que estás pensando en hacer? —de esta forma quizás pudiera obtener una imagen más precisa del carácter de mi marido.

—Oh, usted será feliz con este. Estaré derogando laantigua ley que prohíbe a los hombres lobo conseguir puestos de trabajo en el mundo mágico. Después de que la nueva ley sea promulgada, ellos serán capaces de obtener puestos de trabajo, siempre y cuando se tomen sus dosis mensuales de acónito del Ministerio.

—¿Va a ser capaz de pasar esa ley en el Wizengamot? Pensé que una gran parte de sus secuaces sangre pura no le gustaban los hombres lobo.

—Van a votar a favor del proyecto si saben lo que es bueno para ellos.

—En ese caso voy a ser capaz de contratar a Remus como mi tutor oficial —. Yo estaba feliz de que Remus ya no tuviera que ir al mundo muggle por empleo. Sirius le ha dejado una buena cantidad en su testamento, pero Remus todavía quería un trabajo asalariado— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para los hijos de muggles? —pregunto casi temiendo la respuesta. Puede que Hermione ya no me guste, pero había un montón de hijos de muggles inocentes más.

—¿Eres consciente de que los hijos de muggles no tienen la magia de familia como los sangre pura? —pregunta.

—Sí, lo sé. Los Potter somos famosos por la magia de batalla y los Black por su capacidad para la magia más oscura —esta había sido una de las cosas que Hermione no había tomado amablemente. Ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ella podría ser inferior a los sangre pura de ninguna manera.

—Estoy pensando en llevar a los niños de sus padres muggles ante el primer signo de magia accidental y que sean adoptados por familias sangre pura.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —le interrumpí—. No. Escucha mis razones primero, por favor —. Tras su leve cabeceo, continué—. La endogamia está resultando ser un gran problema para los sangre pura. Necesitamos la diversidad que traen los hijos de muggles al acervo genético. Incluso antes de la adopción de sangre yo ya era uno de los magos más fuertes de mi generación y he heredado las magia de mi familia como fue evidenciado en mi habilidad para DADA. Según Sirius, yo soy más fuerte que mi padre en reverencia al poder puro de mi madre, reconocida por todo el mundo como la bruja más fuerte de su generación.

: Por otro lado tenemos a los magos sangre pura como Draco Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle, que pertenecen a algunas de las familias mágicas más puras como les gusta presumir. Pero en el poder mágico, ellos son muy inferiores a los hijos de muggles como Hermione. Ahora, imagina a un niño de, por ejemplo, Crabble con una hija de muggles como Hermione; él heredará el poder de su madre y tal vez los genes frescos le darán algo de inteligencia.

: Eso es solo una de las razones. No se puede gobernar con miedo durante demasiado tiempo sin tener una rebelión, por lo que necesitas ser popular con el publico. Llevar a los niños de sus padres no les ayudará con eso. Además, adopción de sangre no elimina la sangre ya existente y sus esbirros sangre pura odiarán tener a esos niños en sus familias.

—¿Quieres ir a la política? —me pregunta Mrvolo con el rostro ilegible.

—No, no me gustaría toda la atención que viene con ello —. Él se relaja minuciosamente. Interesante.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga con los hijos de muggles? —pide.

—Bueno, podrías abrir una escuela primaria a la que asisten digamos a partir de los siete años de edad. Pueden aprender las contumbres mágicas, etiqueta y lo todo aquello que los niños purasangre aprenden antes de Hogwarts. Y con eso puedes mantener a sus padres en silencio sobre el mundo mágico recordándoles el estatuto secreto —. Eso suena como un acuerdo razonable para mí y uno que le hará ganar más puntos dulces con el público.

—Te sentarás conmigo diariamente para revisar las nuevas leyes —dice, y me entrega una bolsa de dinero—. Está conectada a su cámara acorazada de consorte —él me informa y se va.

Me levanto y hago un baile de la victoria. Mimsy me da una mirada que dice 'Usted es raro' y me voy fuera del comedor. Eso no podría haber ido mejor. Ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta para pasar algún tiempo con mi marido fuera del dormitorio y tengo una nueva voz dentro del régimen. Solo necesito a Remus para avanzar con mis planes, así que voy a cumplir con él en el baile.

Pero primero tengo que hacer frente a Narcisa Malfoy, una confrontación con ella es inevitable. Así que solo puedo moverla de tiempo y lugar a mi conveniencia. Hoy suena tan buen día como cualquier otro y, con este drama fuera del camino, tal vez pueda tener un agradable tiempo de compras. Me preparo para el día y pido a Mimsy traer a Narcisa a mi salón en cuanto llegue.

—Narcisa, tome asiento.

—No te le he dado permiso para usar mi nombre señor Potter —ella dice con rudeza pero tomando el asiento, no ebstante.

—Mi nombre ya no es Señor Potter, Narcisa, seguro no ha olvidado mi boda tan pronto. Como consorte de su señor jurado, tengo todo el derecho de llamarte por tu nombre. Usted puede tratarme como Mi Señor —se siente bien tener el poder.

—¿Quién te crees que eres sangre sucia? Mi señor solo te necesita como yegua de cría ya que él quiere un heredero con sangre Black. Debido a que mi hermana se está pudriendo en Azkaban, mi señor la ha descartado como una pieza de basura sin valor. Sino mi hermana luego hubiera sido un día mi hijo el Consorte Slytherin. Usted y el traidor de sangre de mi primo han arruinado nuestras vidas —ella grita de pie.

Saco mi varita y la paralizo desde el cuello para abajo, incluso antes de que ella registre lo que está sucediendo. Ella se deja caer como una piedra. Sirius me había informado sobre la afinidad de su familia´para las magias más oscuras. ¿Quién mejor para llevar a un niño de un Señor Oscuro que un Black? Por lo menos ahora tengo un motivo detrás de mi venta ha Marvolo en el tratado de paz.

—Siempre me he preguntado de donde Draco ha sacdo su inteligencia, después de todo, Lucius es una persona bastante astuta e inteligente. Tengo mi respuesta hoy —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Parece que has olvidado la reputación de mi padre en el campo de batalla. Él tenía acceso a la magia de la familia Potter por su padre y de la fmailia Black por su madre, él se convirtió en una leyenda entre los aurores. Yo también tengo acceso a ambas magias familiares. Jódeme y destriré a tu familia. Ahora, ¿vas a comportarte?

Después de conseguir un asentimiento de cabeza, la libero y le pregunto tomando asiento de nuevo;

—Quiero dejar algo muy en claro. No me importa una mierda lo de tu hermana, si ella no estuviera en Azkaban la habría matado. En cuanto a tu hijo, la única razón por la cual alguien querría casarse con él sería por el dinero y el prestigio Malfoy, ninguno de los cuales Marvolo necesita. Ahora bien, esta es la forma en que va a ser. Tú me vas a acompañar siempre que Marvolo te lo ordene y tratarás de ser lo más discreta posible cuando estés conmigo. Serás tan cortés como te sea posible al hablarme y me dejarás solo cuando sea posible ¿Está claro?

—Sí —ella dice con los dientes apretados.

Con eso bastaba por ahora. No hay duda de que tendré que reforzar mi mensaje un par de veces más antes de que se le hunda dentro. Espero por ello con ansias.

—Ahora vamos a Mercier Clothiers en París a comprarme un nuevo vestuario —. Mercier Clothiers es propiedad de Adrien y Connine Mercier. La abuela de Siriurs, Melanie Black financió su tienda cuando la abrieron. Por lo tanto, los Black poseen el 30% de su negocio. A Sirius siempre le hubo gustado la pareja Mercier. Yo ya hube enviado una nota a ellos con Dobby en la mañana—. Estaremos Flú a su tienda.

Connine nos esperaba en la sala de recepción.

—Bienvenido a nuestra tienda Señor Slytherin. Es un honor conocerle —ella me saluda.

—Un placer. Espero no haberles molestado— le sonrío con encanto, tengo que trabajar en mis habilidades con la gente después de todo.

—Oh, no mi Señor, siempre estamos libres para ti. He preparado algunos diseños para sus túnicas para el baile de esta noche si quiere verlas.

Connine y yo vamos por encima de los diseños mientras que Narcisa está poniendo mala cara en un rincón, lo cual se adapta muy bien para mí. Finalmente elijo una túnica de color morado claro con bordados en oro que se adapta muy bien de mis hombros a mis caderas, y mis llamadas caderas bajas. Correspondiendo con pantalones negros de vestir. El diseño es poco convencional, pero me conviene.

Uno menos. Cien más para ir. Suspiro. Necesito un montón de ropa nueva acorde a mi puesto como Señor Consorte Slytherin. En el momento en el que terminamos estoy exhausto y hambriento. Llamo a Dobby para tomar mis compras y Flú a casa. Se siente raro llamar a Slytherin Manor, 'casa', pero todavía se siente más como ello que el número 4 de Privet Drive. Voy a zancadas a mi suite sin decir ni una palabra a Narcisa. Llamo a Mimsy para preguntar sobre Marvolo y soy informado de que aún está ocupado así que le pido que traiga mi almuerzo a la habitación. Después del almuerzo me acuesto a dormir la siesta tras pedir a Dobby que me traiga algunas joyas de las bóvedas Potter y Black.

Dobby me despierta a las cuatro de la tarde. Tengo que estar lñisto para salir en dos horas. Marvolo me ha enviado una pulsera con Mimsy. Se trata de una reliquia de la familia Slytherin. Es una pieza encantada de una bonita serpiente alrededor de mi muñeca, las escalas de orto sintiéndose como escalas de serpiente reales y con esmeraldas por ojos. Es una hermosa pieza.

Elegí un collar de la familia Potter, es una pieza de oro con un grifo. Los detalles de éste son exquisitos. Mis ropas se ven hermosas con las botas negras de piel de dragón. Dobby puso mi pelo en dos pequeñas trenzas a ambos lados de la cara y el resto de mi pelo en una trenza gruesa en la base de mi cuello. Usó dos pequeñas y una gran hebilla hechas de cuerno de unicornio para sujetarlas. Ambas piezas heredadas de las bóvedas Black y son un gran detalle.

En conjunto, parezco un típico señor sangre pura con ropas y joyas ridículamente caras. Practico mi postura y algunas poses delante del espejo durante unos minutos. Ahora estoy listo para enfrentarme a mi primer evento público como Señor Consorte Slytherin.

* * *

**Bien, continuamos... espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado!**

*** ValeryVampire * ****Alba marina *** **lisicarmela** *** Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura *  
* Gabriela Cruz ***** Fanny Cullen cros * AndieC.P * xFang * Blacky-Yuuki ***

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

*** * * ADVERTENCIAS: Todas en capítulos anteriores nada particular para este cap * * * ****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

_CURSIVA (pársel)_

.

—¿Estás listo Harry? —Marvolo llama desde la puerta.

Merlín, el hombre se ve exquisito. Él está usando extravagantes ropas en verde y plata y las lleva en sí con una gracia no forzada que no he visto incluso entre los sangre pura. Había leído en alguna parte que el mejor afrodisíaco era una pareja dispuesta. Vamos a ponerlo a prueba. Me acerco a zancadas hacia él y corro cálidamente mis manos sobre su pecho.

—Te ves... increíble —susurro.

—Yo... Gracias. Te vez bastante bien también —. Marvolo me mira un poco perdido por lo que me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había elogiado, lo puse en la parte trasera de mi mente para hacerlo más a menudo y bato mis pestañas de manera espectacular sobre mi mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —sonríe Marvolo mirándose divertido.

—¿Qué? Pues un beso, por supuesto —. Informo poniendo un puchero.

Se ríe un poco.

—Eres tan crío —. Él dice encerrándome en sus brazos y besando profundamente en los labios. Pronto su lengua hace un mapeo sobre mis labios pidiendo su entrada y yo vacilante le abro mi boca. Él mapea mi boca como si él fuera su dueño y se siente como si estuviera chupando mi alma. Merlín, el hombre puede besar. Él se retira demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me quedo sin aliento.

—¿Satisfecho? —pregunta en tono petulante y yo simplemente sonrío tontamente hacia él—. Vamos o llegaremos tarde —. Chasquea su varita para enderezar las túnicas de ambos, me toma en sus brazos y nos aparece en el Ministerio frente a dos enormes puertas.

Las puertas crujen cuando se abren y me enfrento a una habitación preciosa, llena de lo que imagino serán unas quinientas personas. Marvolo me lleva hacia delante, mis pies siguen su ejemplo automáticamente mientras trato de tomarlo todo. El salón de baile es casi tan impresionante como el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, impresionante de una manera diferente.

El techo es alto, muy por encima de nuestras cabezas y de una madera de caoba tallada profundamente detallada en remolinos y olas. Diez grandes lámparas colgaban del techo por toda la habitación con cientos de velas que hacían que, los diamantes, zafiros y rubíes colgantes de ellos brillaran, hermosos candelabros de pared se alineaban en las paredes, la llama en forma de plata como antorchas brillantes parpadeantes.

Pronto estamos de pie en un estrado de madera al final de la sala, una larga mesa de madera se ha colocado ya con un corredor de terciopelo plateado por el centro de la mesa; platos de plata dispuestos esperándonos. Dos sillas justo al centro de la mesa, ambos del mismo tamaño pero más grandes que el resto de las sillas de la mesa y mucho más profusamente talladas. Serpientes conforman los brazos y la espalda de las sillas, la parte superior con una serpiente que come su cola.

Casi parpadeo en el trono cuando Marvolo quita la silla para mí, es una de las cosas más cómodas en las que he estado jamás. El resto de ellos toma sus asientos en la mesa. Marvolo tomando el otro trono, Lucius a su derecha y Narcisa a mi izquierda. El círculo íntimo de Marvolo, Dumbledore, Fudge y unos pocos funcionarios de alto rango del Ministerio tomando asiento en la mesa cabeza.

Y el resto de la habitación celebrándose en dos mesas largas con bancos a ambos lados que recorren a lo largo de la habitación y que, cuando tomamos asiento en nuestra mesa, todo el mundo pasó a sentarse en ellas. Mortífagos y sus familias en una mesa y miembros de la Orden y empleados del ministerio en la otra.

Todo el mundo está bien vestido y todos ellos están mirando hacia nuestra mesa, o más exactamente hacia Marvolo y hacia mí casi sin poder apartar la vista por lo que el silencio cayó rápidamente en la sala. Noto que Draco, Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Goyle y Crabbe junto con otro montón de otros estudiantes de Slytherin que reconozco por su cara se sientan en la mesa derecha más cercana a nosotros junto con un buen puñado de mayores Ravenclaw y Griffindor. También noto que Draco y Pansy y algunos otros me están mirando; yo los ignoro.

En la otra mesa la cría Weasley es más fácil de detectar. Ron, Ginny y Hermione también me están mirando. Bueno, parece que se les ha informado de que no van a obtener mi dote de novio después de todo, pienso alegremente. Una gran cantidad de periodistas y fotógrafos se encuentran dispersos por toda la habitación. Hoy será el circo mediático que estaba temiendo. Finalmente localizo a Remus quien estaba sentado junto a Tonks y le doy una sonrisa radiante.

Nos sentamos, esperando por unos momentos para que todo el mundo se asiente antes de que Marvolo levante mi mano y la bese con dulzura mirándome a los ojos, claramente tratando de comunicarme la necesidad de actuar como la pareja de enamorados que el público quiere. Sonriendo un poco yo asiento con comprensión y solo después de otro beso en mi mano el Señor Oscuro se para y se enfrenta a su pueblo con orgullo.

—Hoy tengo a la mano una fiesta de celebración para mi pueblo, ¡Porque tenemos mucho que celebrar! —Marvolo dice en voz alta. Él levanta su voz solo un poco pero la magia en la sala la lleva por todo el espacio. Había oído que él tenía una forma de hablar, pero esta es la primera vez que verdaderamente lo he presenciado. Las palabras de Marvolo parecen resonar en mi pecho con un poder propio. Una ovación comenzó a través de la habitación tras sus palabras he hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Estamos celebrando el final de décadas de guerra. Estamos celebrando el amanecer de una nueva era. Estamos celebrando el regreso del señorío Slytherin. Pero, mayormente, estamos celebrando la paz que hoy se garantiza. Habrá que hacer un montón de trabajo para solucionar todos los problemas presentes en nuestra sociedad. Empezaremos a trabajarlos mañana, ¡Por hoy celebren y disfruten! —un aplauso atronador rompe a través de la habitación cuando Marvolo toma su asiento.

Los platos aparecen delante de nosotros y Marvolo y yo abrimos la fiesta. Murmullos suaves rompen a lo largo de la habitación cuando la gente comienza a hablar con sus pares.

—Va a ser lo mejor para su salud y su familia si usted controla a su mocoso Narcisa —le susurro a ella indicando a Draco quien continúa mirándome. Ella asiente con aquiescencia—. Tu hermana está casada con Lestrange, entonces ¿cómo es que esperaba para ella ser la Consorte Slytherin? —esa pregunta había estado pasando por mi mente desde nuestra charla de la mañana.

—Mi Señor no quería casarse con ella —ella se ve como si estuviera chupando un limón—, quería un heredero de ella. Antes del final de la última guerra ella estaba embarazada del heredero de nuestro Señor pero, ella perdió el niño en Azkaban. Mi Señor la está castigando por su fracaso al no proteger a su heredero. Pero tarde o temprano la habría aceptado de vuelta si no fuera por usted y entonces él habría hecho a Draco su consorte como se merece por derecho —pareciera como si ella estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Ella era delirante. Sirius me había informado de que los Black eran una de las familias más ambiciosas. Narcisa parece ser solo la más ambiciosa de todos con la cabeza tan alta en las nubes que no puede ver la realidad. O tal vez sea la ligera locura que viene con la endogamia.

Pronto la cena se ha acabado y Marvolo me está llevando a la pista de baile para abrir la danza. Al principio me siento tenso ya que todavía no soy muy buen bailarín. Pero pronto me relajo en el abrazo de Marvolo y sigo su ejemplo. Con otra persona llevando el baile, alguien tan hábil como Marvolo soy capaz de bailar bastante bien. Poco a poco las parejas se filtran en la pista de baile y se hace un poco llena.

Marvolo me lleva fuera de la pista y empieza a introducirme alrededor. Después de horas y horas de presentaciones, estoy -por decirlo suavemente-, cansado. Mi cara está comenzando a doler por toda las falsas sonrisas que he hecho toda la noche pero estoy obligado a sostener el acto a sabiendas de que, a pesar de toda la fachada despreocupada que los invitados ponen, están todos mirando con ojos de halcón, a la espera de algún resbalón sobre el cual abalanzarse.

Suspiro por dentro cuando me presentan a otra familia que comenzó a despotricar sobre lo maravilloso que era el tener al Señor Slytherin como señor de nuestro mundo. Al principio había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener todos los nombres y rostros de las personas que me presentaron pero, después de haber pasado el límite de cien, me vi obligado a renunciar.

Greengrass, Goyle, Torras, Bones, Patil, Pucey, Croy, Smith, Ivanov, Debnoir, Longbottom, Rosier, Gamp, Sawada, Flint, Bulstrode, Brown, Lestrange, Yaxley y muchos, muchos otros nombres forman un laberinto de rostros y voces mixtas dentro de mi cabeza en el que estoy seguro estaré perdido para siempre.

Con un suspiro apenas contenido me excuso de la conversación aburrida que estoy teniendo con el jefe de la familia Crabbe, que no parecía menos troll que su hijo, y me dirijo hacia el balcón para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mi pacífica soledad se rompe por la persona que menos quería ver esta noche.

—Harry, muchacho, ¿cómo estás en esta agradable noche? —Dumbledore me saluda alegremente.

—¿Qué quiere director? Y yo no soy tu muchacho —respondo con frialdad.

—Ahora, ahora mi niño. No deberías dejar que la ira obtenga lo mejor de ti, después de todo, la ira conduce al camino de la oscuridad —lo miro con incredulidad—. Usted sabe mi niño que siempre he hecho lo mejor para ti. Le he dado la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su destino.

—¿De qué destino está hablando? —le pregunto confundido.

—Pues claro mi niño, has nacido para acabar con el Señor Oscuro para el bien, ahora está más cerca de lo que cualquier otra persona. Puedes encargarte de él con facilidad —. Wow, el llamado líder de la luz abogando un asesinato a sangre fría.

—Sabes director que firmé el contrato de matrimonio ¿no? Si hago cualquier daño a mi marido, mi magia me castigará.

—Hijo mío, seguramente debes saber que ese es un pequeño precio a pagar por el bien mayor —me informa alegremente con los ojos brillantes de su particular manera—. Piense en ello mi niño, estarías vengando a tus padres —. Él se va y yo me quedo dudando de mi inteligencia ¿cómo es que no vi más allá de su fachada en cinco años?

—¿Estás bien cachorro? —Remus pregunta al entrar al balcón.

—Estaré bien Moony. Dumbledore me aconsejó matar a mi marido y cualquier castigo que mi magia me otorgue será un precio pequeño a pagar por el bien mayor —le informo en tono sin importancia.

—¡Bastardo! — Gruñe Remus, cierra los ojos y se calma visiblemente—. Me reuniré contigo mañana para formular un plan cachorro, ahora regresemos dentro, Dora quiere conocerte —él me lleva al interior.

—¿Dora? ¿Hay algo que quieras informarme tío Moony? —le pregunto en broma.

—Tú sabes muy bien que nada puede suceder cachorro, después de todo soy un hombre lobo —él responde con amargura.

—La ley del hombre lobo es una de las primeras que será derogada, no dejes que los prejuicios de la sociedad se metan en tu camino. Tú más que nadei se merece un poco de felicidad. —intento convencerlo.

—Pensaré en ello —dice, pero parece más feliz ya.

—Un placer conocerte Señor Slytherin. Usted da a este humilde servidor un gran honor al honrarnos con tu presencia mi Señor —Tonks me dice con una exagerada reverencia, volviendo su pelo púrpura con las puntas de oro para coincidir con mi túnica. Me Me rio de sus travesuras.

—Vamos Tonks, no es necesario que me llames Mi Señor, Harry está bien, después de todo, usted es familiar. Y quizás pronto sea capaz de llamarte tía Nynphadora —le digo en broma.

Su rostro se pone rojo y me frunce el ceño.

—No me llames Nynphadora, Señor o no, todavía puedo pegarte —dice ella tratando de flexionar sus bíceps. Remus y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es la puta de Ya-Sabes-Quién. Dime puta, ¿acaso tu maestro no te usó bien la noche anterior? —me doy la vuelta para hacer frente a Ron. Él parece a punto de estallar de la ira y los celos. Hermione y Ginny están tratando de silenciarlo, sin éxito. La gente alrededor de nosotros se aleja de ellos dándoles miradas desdeñosas. Ron no parece darse cuenta, pero Hermione y Ginny miran a su alrededor con inquietud—. Mi familia y yo tuvimos que aguantarte desde hace cinco años y ni siquiera conseguimos nada por todos nuestros problemas. Se suponía que íbamos a conseguir el dinero por tu venta a Ya-Sabes-Quién. ¿Acaso no has satisfecho bien a tu amo, puta? ¿Es por eso que no nos dieron nuestro dinero? —Ron parece estar sacado.

—¿Algo que quiera decir a mi consorte, Señor Weasley? —Marvolo dice viniendo a zancadas hacia nosotros luciendo realmente cabreado. Hemos atraído la atención de todo el hall para ahora. Ron palidece y Hermione y Ginny retroceden tratando de mezclarse con la multitud—. La dote de la novia se paga a quien mi consorte considere familia Señor Weasley, y él considera como familia al Señor Lupin. Dadas sus acciones aquí hoy está muy claro porqué usted y su familia no cuentan como tal. Está, por la presente, expulsado de Hogwarts. No se le permitirá sentarse para sus EXTASIS hasta que aprenda un poco de respeto —ordena Marvolo con frialdad.

—Eso parece un poco duro, Tom —. Por supuesto que Dumbledore tenía que interrumpir.

—No, no lo es, señor director. Más bien estoy siendo misericordioso. Podría haberlo llamado a duelo de honor hasta la muerte por sus insultos contra mi consorte —Ron está temblando y Dumbledore se ve abatido.

—Debes estar cansado Harry, vamos a casa —Marvolo me dice en voz baja ofreciéndome su brazo. Luego se vuelve a Remus —. Usted es bienvenido a unirse a nosotros mañana por la mañana para el desayuno señor Lupin —le informa a Remus y sale a zancadas del salón de baile.

Marvolo me toma en sus brazos y nos aparece en mi dormitorio. Me besa profunda y apasionadamente tan pronto como llegamos a mi habitación. Nos besuqueamos durante al menos cinco minutos completos y estoy jadeando cuando él me libera.

—Estás cansado Harry, duerme bien. Buenas noches —me besa suavemente en los labios.

Miro tras él estúpidamente durante unos minutos. Maldito sea el que dijo que puedo estar cansado y no divertirme. Ahora tengo que cuidar de mi problema por mi cuenta, pienso de mal humor mientras me muevo hacia mi cuarto de baño.

* * *

**Bien, continuamos... espero les haya gustado el cap... Alguien más odia, pero en verdad ODIA al jodido vejete demente? O.o Yo estoy que me lo quiero cruciar hasta dejarlo bobo... y sin los malditos ojitos brillantes xD (soy algo sádica jejeje, solo un poquito =P )**

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado! (Muy bienvenidas a las nuevas/os lectoras/es! !)**

*** ValeryVampire ******* **lisicarmela** *** Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura * setsuna-GW * aDiadem *  
* Gabriela Cruz ***** Blacky-Yuuki**** * AndieC.P ***** Blacky-Yuuki * Koneko1630 * Fernylokis de hummel ***

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

*** * * ADVERTENCIAS: Todas en capítulos anteriores. Lemmon en este cap * * * ****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

_CURSIVA (pársel)_

.

Marvolo y Remus se ven como si estuvieran en medio de una discusión seria cuando llego al comedor para el desayuno. Saludo a Marvolo con un beso en la mejilla y a Remus con un abrazo.

—¿Cualquier cosa interesante esta mañana? —les pregunto sirviéndome a mí mismo un poco de comida.

—Estamos discutiendo la nueva ley de hombres lobo —responde Marvolo.

—¿Qué piensas de eso, Moony? —pregunto a Remus.

—Puede llegar a ser legal mantener puestos de trabajo para los hombres lobo, pero eso no significa que la gente estará dispuesta a contratarlos —Remus responde en un tono neutro.

—Tienes razón Moony, el mundo mágico está demasiado perjudicado para eso —digo solemnemente.

—¿Qué sugiere que hagamos entonces, señor Lupin? —Marvolo pregunta a Remus.

—Podría tratar de ofrecer a la gente subsidios y rebajas de impuestos si contratan a hombres lobo. Eso motivaría a algunas personas. Y, si no le importa que se lo diga, usted debe de hacer algo respecto a Greyback y su camada. Las personas no nos van a aceptar siempre y cuando los hombres lobo como él estén corriendo libres —Remus informa a Marvolo audazmente. Ahora ése es un Griffindor-pienso con cariño.

—Subvenciones suenan como una buena idea. Pensaré en algo sobre Greyback. Estaré ocupado todo el día en el ministerio, Harry. Te veré en la noche —me informa y se va.

—Vamos a salir fuera Moony, me encantan los jardines de aquí —. Dirijo a Remus hacia la encina que había encontrado en mi primer día de estar aquí y subí algunas salas de privacidad entorno a nosotros.

—¿No muy paranoico cachorro? —pregunta medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Yo no pondría detrás el que mi marido tuviera hechizos de escucha y espionaje en todo el lugar ¿Has traído los libros que necesito? —pregunto a Remus y él me entrega un conjunto de diez libros y una caja.

—Este es un regalo de los gemelos Weasley —me informa.

—¿Los gemelos? —pregunto abriendo la caja que veo contiene artículos de broma como polvo de oscuridad instantánea, dulces de truco, pociones de amor, etc. Bajo todo ello parece haber escondido una gran colección de juguetes sexuales. Siento mi cara calentarse cuando miro las esposas, cadenas, collares, perlas, etc. La cubro rápidamente y miro a Remus perplejo. Yo había pensado que todos los Weasley estaban en mi contra. Los mellizos y Charlie no habían estado en la madriguera en realidad. Estaban ocupados con los preparativos para la apertura de su tienda de broma y Charlie se había quedado en Rumania. Pero yo creí que participaban también.

—Sí. Tú dime lo que ha sucedido en estos dos últimos días cachorro y yo te diré entonces lo que he descubierto —dice Remus. Así que en la próxima hora le informo sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días desde que llegué a Slytherin Manor, los planes tentativos que he hecho y mi progreso hasta ahora.

—Wow cachorro, seguro que tienes la tortuosidad de Lily. Si no hubiera sido hija de muggles ella habría estado en Slytherin ¿Así que Voldemort quiere un heredero de sangre Black? ¿Qué piensas de eso? —me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Que tal vez pueda usar esa información a mi favor, ¿qué has aprendido?

—Por lo que he averiguado, Dumbledore es al que se le ocurrió la idea del tratado de paz. El ministro no fue mucho más difícil de convencer. Liberaron a Lucius Malfoy como un gesto de buena voluntad y lo enviaron a Voldemort con la propuesta. Después de una ardua negociación, aceptaron los términos de Voldemort. Dumbledore tomó sobre sí mismo el asegurarse de que tú firmaras el contrato. Que se vería obligado a hacerlo de una manera u otra era un hecho comprendido por todos.  
En una reunión que incluía a los Weasley -a excepción de los gemelos y Charlie-, Granger, Ojo Loco y Snape, todo el mundo fue ordenado por Dumbledore para encontrar una manera de hacer que firmaras el contrato dentro de las dos semanas ya que el ministerio ya había fijado la fecha para la boda.  
Bill era el único que, teniendo acceso a Gringotts, fue quien encontró las pociones que no interfirieran con la magia del contrato, cuando estuvieras debajo del efecto. Snape fue quien elaboró las pociones. Hermione fue la que ideó el ponerlas en su comida y que fuera con tan poco tiempo como sea posible antes de la boda para que no pienses las cosas.  
Los gemelos no hicieron nada ya que su madre no los consideró dignos de confianza y Charlie simplemente no estaba interesado en nada salvo sus dragones. Además los gemelos te consideran su hermano y están dispuestos a ayudar en todo, incluso en contra de su familia —terminó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has conseguido toda esta información? —le pregunto estupefacto.

—Puedo haber hallado algunos veritaserum en las tiendas de Snape, y Dora podría ser bastante buena en los encantos de memoria —él luce avergonzado.

—Tú y tía Nynphadora hacen un buen equipo Moony ¿Le has pedido de salir? —bromeo.

—Lo hice y también le diré de ti llamándola Nynphadora —él ríe.

—Por favor no, y recuérdame enviarle un bonito regalo de 'agradecimiento'. Tengo que cumplir con los gemelos también —digo dándole una sonrisa y sigo en serio—. Necesito la lista de pociones que usaron en mí. Puedo necesitarlo en un futuro cercano. Todo este lío parece un plan a lo largo de Dumbledore desde su inicio con el tratado de paz hasta sus palabras de anoche, contando con mi necesidad de vengar a mis padres, mi odio hacia Voldemort y mi necesidad de libertad; de matar a mi marido y hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

—Dumbledore tiene planes y planes de respaldo cachorro. Él tratará algo más una vez que se dé cuenta de que tú no estás cumpliendo con sus deseos —Remus me informa con gravedad.

—Sí, tenemos que acabar con él rápidamente. Pero el mundo mágico ama al hijo de puta así que tenemos que hacer algo respecto a eso primero. Él no puede morir como un mártir —. Estoy decidido a que no será adorado, incluso en la muerte.

—Su familia vivía en el Valle Godric, están obligados a tener algún esqueleto encerrado en el armario. Déjamelo a mí, voy a descubrir cada pequeño sucio secreto que el bastardo haya enterrado —dice viéndose determinado y quien soy yo para oponerme después de su informe sobre todo el fiasco del contrato.  
—Haz eso. Yo en tanto voy a trabajar en derribar a sus lugartenientes —pido a Mimsy para que nos traiga una cesta de picnic—. Moody y Snape, Dumbledore puede recurrir a Weasley cuando lo necesite pero él se apoya fuertemente en Snape y Moody. Moody para el asesoramiento y Snape para el trabajo sucio —elaboré.

—¿De qué lado está Snivellus? Sirius estaba convencido de que era un mortífago y Dumbledore confía en él implícitamente —Remus dice confundido.

—Oh, Snape es todo un Slytherin Moony. Él es indispensable para ambos de sus amos. Su lealtad es solo para sí mismo. Tengo planeado algo especial para nuestro querido maestro de pociones, déjame eso a mí. En cuanto a Moody, si los gemelos se suman, tendrán la tarea de organizar una cama permanente en la sala psiquiátrica de San Mungo para él —le informo con una sonrisita malvada.

—Tú das miedo cachorro ¿lo sabías? —Remus se estremece en broma y yo me rio.

—Sabía Moony que un señor sangre pura está obligado a vengar a todos aquellos que perjudiquen a su consorte, incluso los pasados —le pido alegremente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso cachorro? —Remus se ve confundido otra vez.

—¿No crees que a los Dursley les encantará la visita de Voldemort? —le informo cacareando maliciosamente dentro de mi cabeza.

—Pero tú dijiste que no querías estar en deuda con tu marido.

—Oh, hay una cosa llamada sutileza querido Moony. Tengo un plan para arreglar mi imagen pública y vengarme de ellos, todo en uno —así que le conté mi plan.

—Tú cachorro eres un genio que me ha motivado para dar lo mejor así que me voy al Valle Godric. Te veré mañana para tu tutoría. Ve con cuidado cachorro —dice Remus dándome un beso en la frente.

—Tú también tío Moony. Y dale mi cariño a la tía Dora —. Le acompaño a la red flú de la sala de recepción y voy hacia la biblioteca.

.

Llamo a Kreatcher para que me traiga la revista de pociones de Polaris Black y para que limpie el laboratorio de la casa Black. Polaris Black era un mundialmente reconocido maestro de pociones unas pocas generaciones atrás. Publicó un montón de nuevas creaciones en pociones, pero sus recetas más peligrosas las guardaba para la familia. Tengo la intención de usar una de estas recetas para la mascota mortífaga de Dumbledore. Será mi venganza final contra él, por las burlas que sufrí en las clases de pociones; acabar con él con una poción.

Marvolo llegó a tiempo para la cena. Tuvo un día ocupado ya que Lucius Malfoy tomó el juramento como el nuevo ministro de magia. El Wizengamot revisará todas las leyes durante las próximas dos semanas y luego comenzarán los cambios. Marvolo parece muy entusiasta para iniciarlos, creo que él está disfrutando de ser el Señor Supremo del mundo mágico un poco demasiado.

Después de terminar con mis abluciones nocturnas me pongo una fina bata de noche y me voy a la habitación de Marvolo. Su dormitorio es una habitación muy grande. Mármol verde por todas partes, maderas de ébano, drapeados de plata y sábanas de color gris plateado en la cama; muy Slytherin ciertamente. Marvolo parece estar en el cuarto de baño. Después de ayer no estoy dispuesto a esperar otra noche a que él venga a mí. Cuelgo mi ropa en una silla junto a su cama y me acomodo desnudo en la cama.

Marvolo sale del baño con su túnica de noche y me mira fijamente con incredulidad, congelado en su sitio. Esto en cuanto a la sutileza Slytherin, vamos a tomar la ruta Griffindor entonces. Estiro los brazos y piernas abiertas y siseo;

_—Me siento un poco descuidado aquí._

Él captó bien la indirecta. Segundos más tarde, la túnica yacía en el piso y él estaba sobre mí.

Entierro mis manos en su hermoso cabello y tiro de él hacia abajo para darle un beso, usando una gran cantidad de lengua deslizándose por sus labios. Abre su boca por la sorpresa dando a mi lengua una buena oportunidad para entrar a su boca y jugar. Apreciándolo, gime en mi boca, cubriendo con su largo cuerpo el mío por completo. Me retuerzo bajo él frotando mi erección contra la suya y dibujo nuevos gemidos en él.

De repente me doy cuenta de algo. Él me necesita, mal. En los últimos dos años -y Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo antes del momento en el que estuvo sin cuerpo-, parecía una serpiente, nadie lo hubo mirado con deseo. Nadie lo tocó de manera voluntaria mostrando deseo por él. Solo puedo imaginar lo que esto significaría para él. Una pareja joven e inocente, su antiguo enemigo mortal para empezar, esperando por él, deseándolo, rogándole. Se estremece cuando mi otra mano comienza a explorar su cuerpo. Puedo usar este poder, dentro y fuera del dormitorio.

Pensaré en ello más adelante, por ahora solo quiero que me prepare como Poppy había ordenado. Rompo el beso y pido suavemente por más, extendiendo mis piernas aún más amplias y meciendo mis caderas, dejando sin lugar a dudas de qué es exactamente lo que quiero más. Mi entusiasmo parece agradarle y el deseo en sus ojos se eleva a un nuevo nivel.

Un dedo bien lubricado se desliza dentro de mí. No puedo negar su experiencia. Toca mi cuerpo como un músico experto toca su instrumento. Me encanta y quiero más, y más pronto. Un segundo dedo, y luego un tercero pronto se unen al primero. Me siento tan libre, tan lleno, no puedo imaginar nada mejor. Hasta que el número cuatro se une a sus hermanos y comienzan un ataque agrupado a mi próstata. Estoy abrumado por tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, los hábiles dedos golpean rítmicamente mi punto sensible una y otra y otra vez, los nudillos de los dedos agrupados, empujando suavemente contra mis músculos, relajándolos, fundiéndome en un charco de lágrimas y semen cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó.

Lo veo aplicar lubricante generosamente sobre su erección y pronto se coloca entre mis piernas abiertas a lo ancho. Él empuja dentro lentamente y con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño. Empieza a empujar dentro de mí con suavidad. Necesito y quiero más que eso.

—_Marvolo, por favor, no voy a romperme_ —le informo.

—_Paciencia mi pequeña serpiente_ —y continúa con el mismo ritmo hasta que, literalmente, le ruego que se mueva más rápido. De repente se detiene y se aleja hasta casi retirarse y vuelve a entrar de lleno, continuando luego con los mismos movimientos a un ritmo más rápido. En ese momento, mi lugar feliz está recibiendo toda la estimulación que puede desear y yo estoy gimiendo incoherentemente y balbuceando por completo disparate. Él está haciendo los mismos ruidos por encima de mí.

Pronto estoy alcanzando de nuevo la cima y esta vez ambos nos unimos.

Nos quedamos jadeando uno al lado del otro durante unos minutos. Cuando llego a tener mi respiración bajo control trato de levantarme para ir a mi habitación, pero Marvolo me detiene envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me ordena quedarme. Pronto está dormido, pero yo me siento un poco incómodo yaciendo en sus brazos. No estoy acostumbrado a otro cuerpo a mi lado mientras duermo. Pero yo no le voy a negar esto, después de todo necesito que esté profundamente unido a mí. Poco a poco me uno a él en el reino de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bien, UNO MÁS Y CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE PONERME AL DÍA! ! ! XD... espero les haya gustado el cap *coflemmoncof*... **

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado! (Muy bienvenidas a las nuevas/os lectoras/es! !)**

*** ValeryVampire * lisicarmela * Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura**** * aDiadem * Meru-Nyan ***  
*** Gabriela Cruz * sacha guerra *** **AndieC.P * Blacky-Yuuki ***** Fernylokis de hummel * papillon69 ***

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Arudhatt quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

*** * * ADVERTENCIAS: Todas en capítulos anteriores * * * ****  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

_CURSIVA (pársel)_

.

Cuando me despierto Marvolo ya se ha ido. Gracias a Merlín. Habría sido demasiado difícil el despertar a su lado. Me pregunto qué tan temprano se despierta. Cuando llego al comedor, Marvolo ya está sentado en su silla con una copia de El Profeta abierto delante de él. Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, que ya se está convirtiendo en un hábito, y me sirvo.

—Es posible que desees leer el artículo de primera plana, es muy divertido —me pasa el papel y se sirve a sí mismo un poco de comida.

El artículo de ayer del baile en el Ministerio era algo de buen gusto hecho por alguna nueva reportera. Hoy Rita pareciera haber conseguido un ligero punto. Incluso la noticia del nombramiento de Lucius como Ministro de Magia ha sido corrido a la segunda página. La mitad superior de la página principal tiene dos recuadros; uno el de Marvolo besando mi mano y otro de nosotros bailando. **'Amor Prohibido o Matrimonio de Conveniencia'**, proclama en negrita el título.

Rita informa todas nuestras interacciones durante el baile y la forma en la que no nos comportamos como una pareja forzada a casarse. Ella especula sobre si además era posible que hubiésemos sido amantes durante mucho tiempo. Dice como mi lugar era desconocido para el verano antes de quinto año y mis frecuentes ausencias de vista pública en quinto año para apoyar sus teorías. Al parecer, yo rompí la profecía porque no quería hacer daño a mi amante. Y Lord Slytherin abandonó la guerra porque él me quería más de lo que quería la victoria. Entonces, ella pasa a implorar al mundo mágico para apoyar nuestro verdadero amor puesto que ya ambos hemos renunciado a mucho para estar con el otro.

No puedo decidir entre estar divertido o enojado. Entonces me decido a divertirme ya que de hecho está arreglando mi imagen pública por mí. Levanto la vista encontrándome con Marvolo esperando mi reacción.

—Ella tiene mucha imaginación. Pero no creo que mucha gente vaya a creer esta basura —digo con indiferencia.

—Por el contrario, la mayoría de la población lo creerá puesto que sin dudas esto suena mejor que el hecho de que su ministerio se haya rendido porque estaba perdiendo espectacularmente. Ayuda a aumentar nuestra popularidad también —. Asiento con la comprensión de que estaré actuando entonces como un consorte amoroso en público.

En la segunda página hay un pequeño artículo sobre el comportamiento de Ron Weasley y de como él solo estuvo conmigo por mi dinero.

—¿Puedo visitar a los gemelos Weasley hoy? No quiero que se queden pegados en la reacción pública en contra de los Weasley —pido a Marvolo.

—Pensé que estabas separado de los Weasleys —. Él pide una aclaración.

—Del resto de la familia, sí; pero los gemelos son como mis hermanos mayores. También soy el patrocinador financiero en su tienda de bromas, que no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar todavía.

—Puedes ir, pero quiero que tomes un par de guardias contigo. Hay un montón de gente ahí fuera que quieren dañar a mi consorte —añade a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto —acuerdo de inmediato. Solo tendría que distraerles cuando quisiera hablar con los gemelos en privado.

—Entonces Rodolphus y Rabastan estarán aquí para acompañarte en una hora. Los Malfoy están lanzando una fiesta para celebrar el ascenso de Lucius a Ministro. Estate listo para las seis de la tarde —se levanta y se cierne sobre mí.

Saca una caja de su túnica y me la da.

—Lleva eso y quiero verte en los colores de Slytherin.

—Como mi Señor ordene —le sonrío tímidamente.

Él da un gruñido y se inclina para besarme como si quisiera aspirarme la vida. Yo respondo con entusiasmo, tratando de llegar lo más cerca posible de él aún en mi posición de sentado y suspirando con frustración cuando no soy capaz de conseguir mucho contacto con su cuerpo. Él ríe aún sin aliento.

—¿Quién iba a creer que eras virgen apenas hace unos días, pequeño descarado? Solo espera hasta esta noche mi pequeña serpiente —susurra con voz ronca en mi oído, muerde mi lóbulo y se va. No voy a hacerme vulnerable a él. Me muevo a mi habitación y recojo uno de los libros que Remus me había traído ayer.

* * *

Mimsy me informa que Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange han llegado. Suspiro, es ahora mi destino en la vida el estar rodeado de asesinos. Los hermanos Lestrange parecen haberse recuperado muy bien de sus vacaciones en Azkaban. Ambos se levantan y se inclinan ante mí cuando entro al salón junto a la sala de recepción.

—Buenos días Mi Señor! Felicitaciones por su unión. Soy Rodolphus y este es mi hermano Rabastan. Lord Slytherin nos ha designado como sus guardias para el previsible futuro. Por favor, llámenos cada vez que salga de Slytherin Manor —me saluda Rodolphus.

Gracias a Merlín que no estoy tratando con otra Narcisa Malfoy.

—Es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Si no te importa que te pregunte, Rodolphus, ¿No está usted afectado por su vínculo matrimonial con su esposa estando en Azkaban? —le preguntó con curiosidad mientras iba hacia la red flú. Podía sentir más o menos las emociones de Marvolo en la parte de atrás de mi mente cuando se siente algo, afilado. El vínculo también se supone que me avise si él está en peligro de perecer.

—¡Oh no, Señor! Nuestro vínculo se ha disuelto cuando ella no me proporcionó un heredero dentro del marco de tiempo de los diez años como estaba estipulado en nuestro contrato de esponsales. Estoy esperando que la agitación política se calme para poder divorciarme de ella. Como Lord Lestrange necesito proporcionar un heredero a mi línea así que estoy buscando una novia —. Él parece bastante amable y Rabastan del tipo silencioso.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente ya? —le pido por el bien de la conversación.

—No Mi Señor. El Ministerio ha confiscado una gran cantidad de nuestra fortuna al terminar la última guerra así que no son muchas las brujas de sangre pura que quieren casarse con nuestra familia, pero no me importa mucho sobre el estado de sangre; Solo quiero alguien que pueda darme un heredero fuerte —. Interesante, tengo los principios de un nuevo plan en mi mente mientras que Floo al Caldero Chorreante detrás de Rabastan.

Rodolphus pronto se une a nosotros. La gente en el Caldero ya me ha reconocido para ahora. Algunas personas parecen querer venir a saludarme. Un doble resplandor de los hermanos Lestrange y nadie me molesta mientras hacemos nuestro camino hacia el Callejón Diagon.

La tienda de los gemelos pareciera iluminar todo el Diagon Alley. Una vitrina está llena de diferentes artículos de broma pero es el otro el que atrapa y mantiene la atención de todo el que pasara. Los gemelos se las habían arreglado para contener los fuegos artificiales en una vitrina enorme. Presentando un nuevo espectáculo cada vez de fuegos de colores. Una gran cantidad de niños se agolpaban en la ventana para verlos.

—Ese es Harry Potter —lloró una niña pequeña en cuanto entramos a la tienda. Un silencio cayendo sobre ella mientras los Lestrange me flanqueaban.

—Harry, vamos a pasar a nuestro departamento. Verity, cuida de la tienda —. Fred nos conduce a la parte trasera de la tienda y subir las escaleras. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros estoy envuelto en dos pares de brazos.

—Te echamos de menos...

—...querido hermano...

—...¿Cómo estás?

Suenan inusitádamente graves para los gemelos.

—Estoy bien, como pueden ver —digo para tranquilizarlos.

—Bien entonces...

—... Querido hermano...

—¿Por qué...

—... No nos dijiste...

—... Que estabas...

—... Viendo a tu novio...

—... El año pasado, podríamos...

—... Haberte ayudado...

—... A escapar de tus...

—... Admiradores —. Terminan ambos como broche de oro.

Me río. Ellos nunca van a cambiar, pienso con cariño. Les presento a los hermanos Lestrange. Nos sentamos con torpeza con las tazas de té ya que no quiero hablar con los gemelos frente a mis guardias.

—Puede lanzar salas de privacidad entorno a usted, Mi Señor. Nosotros jugaremos al ajedrez —dice haciendo un gesto hacia el juego de ajedrez en la mesa cercana y moviéndose allí con Rabastan.

Le doy las gracias con gratitud y subo una burbuja de intimidad para que nos rodeé.

—Lo sentimos Harry. No sabíamos nada sobre los planes de la Orden o te hubiéramos dicho —comenzó Fred de inmediato.

—Lo sé, Remus me dijo. Y lo siento por mi falta de confianza en ustedes —. Debería de haber tenido más confianza en ellos. Ellos siempre han estado allí para mí.

—Entendemos, Harry. Después de todo, es nuestra familia la que te ha traicionado. Remus nos informó un poco acerca de tus planes. Queremos entrar en cualquier plan para el que nos puedas necesitar —dijo George esta vez.

—Sabías que Bill está saliendo con Fleur DeLacour.

—Y, por lo que hemos observado,

—Es serio, y Fleur te ama...

—...Después de tu heroico rescate a su hermanita.

—Ahora imagina lo decepcionada que estará...

—... Al enterarse de lo que su novio hizo...

—... Algo tan despreciable —terminan con sonrisas idénticas.

—Esa información es muy útil. Gracias chicos. Pero necesito de sus habilidades de bromistas al completo para un plan mío. Quiero a Moody como residente permanente de la sala mental de San Mungo. Lo quiero tan paranoico que tenga un ataque público y que de esa forma Dumbledore no sea capaz de mover sus hilos para sacarlo.

—Eso suena como nuestro tipo de plan Harry. Y tenemos un montón de productos que necesitan sujetos de prueba. Planear su crisis será la parte difícil pero pensaremos en algo —parecen emocionados.

—Sean cuidadosos chicos, no quiero que haya nada que los pueda guiar de nuevo hacia ustedes —quedar atrapados podría tener graves consecuencias. Esto no era una broma de patio de escuela.

—No te preocupes Harry, tendremos cuidado.

—¿Podemos tener la ayuda de Dobby? Él podría entregar nuestros productos sin ser detectado.

Llamo a Dobby y le digo la propuesta de los gemelos. Él vibra de la emoción y parece listo para trabajar. Me paso algo de tiempo simplemente poniéndome al día antes de regresar a la mansión.

* * *

Estoy listo para la cena con los Malfoy. He elegido una túnica verde endeble con pesada plata bajo las túnicas y pantalones grises. La caja que me dio Marvolo esta mañana contiene una cadena de platino pesado con una brillante y solitaria esmeralda como colgante. Es una pieza sencilla pero elegante y el color coincide con mis ropas perfectamente. Pronto Marvolo llega y me entrega una caja de chocolates de Honeyduke.

Arranco con impaciencia la caja y tomo uno. Me quejo un poco cuando la miel de su interior llega a mi lengua. Marvolo se aclara la garganta y le miro molesto ¿Porqué está interrumpiendo mi tiempo de chocolate?

—¿Acaso no obtengo ningún chocolate? —pide.

Elijo un pedazo y se lo entrego de muy mala gana sosteniendo la caja de cerca posesivamente. Se niega a aceptar la pieza.

—No me gusta el chocolate de esa manera —. Él tira de mí cerca y me besa, degustando el chocolate de mi boca con su lengua.

—Si puedo comer el chocolate de esta manera entonces tú puedes tener una caja todos los días —dice mirándome con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Puse una mueca burlona en la cara.

—Usted negocia duro, señor, pero si me consigue mis chocolates entonces usted tiene un trato —le informo con cara seria.

Él solo ríe.

—Vamos Minx, tenemos que irnos. Ya es tarde.

La cena es un asunto aburrido. Todo el mundo quiere hablar de política pero nadie quiere contradecir a Marvolo. Rodolphus me entretiene con una charla de Quiddich por un tiempo. Noto que muchos de los mortífagos parecen mucho más amables conmigo que en el baile de ayer ¿Qué ha cambiado en un solo día? Seguramente ellos no creerían el artículo de Rita. Pero, a partir de la adulación de Lady Parkinson sobre mí creo que sí lo hacen. Imbéciles.

Después de la cena todos se mueven alrededor de la sala de baile para hablar en pequeños grupos. Marvolo mantiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras se mueve de un grupo a otro. Mientras Marvolo habla con la viuda señora Longbottom sobre algún tema del Wizengamot, Neville se me acerca con nerviosismo.

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien Neville, ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien, ¿regresarás este año a Hogwarts? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No Neville. Sin embargo Remus se encargará de mi escolaridad así que me presentaré durante los EXTASIS en el ministerio —le informo.

—Tienes suerte, Remus es un buen maestro ¿Has visto a Malfoy? —dice apuntando hacia Draco, que pareciera estar celebrando con sus amigos Slytherins. Todos ellos parecieran estar colgando de cada una de sus palabras.

—Él estará insufrible este año. Compadezco a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tendrán que lidiar con él. Sin mí ahí la tarea de desinflarle la cabeza te corresponde a ti Neville —digo dándole una sonrisa alentadora. Neville ha recorrido un largo camino desde el chico tímido que conocí en mi primer año.

—Intentaré mi mejor Harry —promete. Pronto Susan Bones se nos une junto con su tía que se une a Marvolo y a la señora Longbottom. Pasamos algún tiempo discutiendo sobre el D.A. y simplemente poniéndonos al día. Entonces Marvolo y yo nos movemos hacia el próximo grupo de aduladores que quieren solo aspirar a Marvolo.

Para el momento de regresar a casa estoy cansado y molesto. Marvolo inmediatamente me tira en sus brazos y me besa llevándome a su dormitorio en mis ropas de noche. Hmm, todavía podría terminar el día con una nota agradable.

* * *

**13/1/14**

**¡ ¡ ¡ LEER ! ! !**

**Bueeeno, antes que nada mis disculpas por la demora y por no haber podido avisar pero bueno, a partir de la semana de Navidad anduve bastante ocupada y después de fin de año mi marido entró en vacaciones y... bueno, ya se imaginarán, lo que menos hice fue quedarme en la pc. Lo siento pero anduve aprovechando y espero entiendan. Ahora sí, volvemos a ritmo regular de un cap por semana -seguramente lunes o martes a más tardar-. Y no, lo siento pero seguirá siendo solo uno por semana =)... La historia lleva trabada en el cap 11 ya hace un par de meses así que no tengo idea de cuando actualizará y tampoco la voy a presionar. Cuando actualice así lo haré yo ok?**

**Mil gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y sobre todo comentado! (Muy bienvenidas a las nuevas/os lectoras/es! !)**

*** * * ValeryVampire * lisicarmela * .here * Lunatica Dark ***  
*** Gabriela Cruz * aDrIaNaLoKiZ * Wigworthy * miadharu28 * AndieC.P * Blacky-Yuuki * Fernylokis de hummel * * ***

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
